


Drunk Enough

by Elsfia



Series: Снайпер и ласточка [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Говорят, разбитый стакан — это к счастью. Разбитое счастье тогда уж, верно, к стакану.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Series: Снайпер и ласточка [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942438





	Drunk Enough

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3102825/11834028)

Себастьян манит бармена к себе небрежно-смазанным движением пальцев и хлопком ладони кладёт на столешницу очередную купюру. Его понимают без слов. В стакан плещется алкоголь, а не такое уж, впрочем, и яркое освещение барной стойки внезапно отзывается в голове болью, оповещая о скорой мигрени.

Он определённо пожалеет обо всём утром. Но сейчас — плевать, плевать… _плевать_.

От трезвой головы ноёт почему-то сердце. Слишком невыносимо.

Моран с нажимом потирает переносицу, стараясь не видеть перед глазами, не вспоминать, не _чувствовать_.

Не выходит.

Ненужные мысли напрашиваются сами по себе. Выводят. Изматывают. Вызывают желание посильней прижаться губами к горлышку и опрокинуть пару рюмок покрепче.

У него _были_ все шансы поступить правильно. Пойти на компромисс. Удержать её. Больше не осталось.

Ладонь стискивается в кулак, и Морану кажется, что он устроил бы драку прямо тут и сейчас даже без всякого повода. Отвёл бы душу на смазливом бармене, соседе через три стула, любом посетителе этого затхлого, прокуренного кабака. На всех вместе? Почему бы и нет.

Идиот.

Больше всего ему хочется, чтобы это как раз ему хорошенько начистили морду.

Идиот, кретин, самовлюблённый болван. Не замечал, не видел того, что было у него прямо под носом. Законченный эгоист.

Последствия этого, что ж, закономерны.

Он достаточно пьян, чтобы понимать, что нужно ( _было_ ) сделать.

Рука сама достаёт мобильный, пальцы хоть и не слушаются, но удивительно слаженно по привычке находят нужный номер. Пока идёт соединение, он уже точно знает, что именно должен сказать.

К счастью, он уже достаточно пьян для подобных признаний.

Вдох рвётся в горле, когда вместо ожидаемых гудков раздаётся голос оператора.

_«Абонент вне зоны доступа, перезвоните, пожалуйста, позже»_.

Ласковая подпись «ласточка» после секундного будто бы колебания растворяется в пикселях телефона. Себастьян прикладывает мобильный ко лбу, будто от этого может стать легче.

Он всё ещё слишком трезв, чтобы понимать, что уже поздно что-либо исправлять.

Говорят, разбитый стакан — это к счастью. Разбитое счастье тогда уж, верно, к стакану. Моран горько усмехается мысленному каламбуру.

И заказывает ещё.


End file.
